


Torn apart

by Annaebell



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Hybrid AU, Mint Eye, No Incest, Other, bunny hybrid saeran, cat hybrid Saeyoung, it gets pretty violent later on, tags will be added as needed, theres one small mention of needles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annaebell/pseuds/Annaebell
Summary: In this world there are many types of people. In this particular story, however, we shall focus on one type. The focus shall be on the species this world knows as hybrids. Hybrids are much like humans. They pretty much are humans. The traits that make them stand out are the often animal based traits they can have. Some will have the ears while others have tails and teeth. There are many types of hybrids that roam this world.To be more specific, we shall follow the tale of two brothers as they fight their way out of seemingly inescapable despair. Will they be able to make it out alive with each other? Or will they get separated before they can escape?





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This will be in no way choicest or anything like that. There's also no violence as of yet but it's tagged for future chapters. (I'll add a warning before hand for when it does come up)
> 
> But anyway, please enjoy the fic~

Saeran was currently laid down, curled up on his side in a cage that barely fit his skinny body. Around his wrists were thick, metal cuffs that were connected with a heavy chain. The same kind of chain and cuffs connected his ankles too. A plain looking black leather collar was wrapped around his neck. The collar had a metal tag attached but whatever writing had previously been on it had been scratched away. His current clothes were nothing more than rags that barely covered his body. They were hardly warm. Saeyoung, his brother, was in an identical situation in the cage next to Saeran's. 

Their cages used to be right next each other but now there was a large gap between them. This was the result of not cooperating with the people who held them captive. They had deemed separation a good punishment seeing as the twins were always together no matter what. Saeran didn't like it. Saeyoung didn't like it. It was something they would behave to avoid happening again… If they would be allowed back together. 

The two were being transported… Somewhere. Neither of them knew where but they hoped it was somewhere they could finally be rid of the cages holding them in place. This was apparent by the sound of a car motor in the background paired with the occasional shake of their cages. Their cages were strapped down in the back of some sort of lorry or truck. Neither could really tell. It was pitch black and what they could see didn't tell them much. They could just about see each other and that was it.

For the two it had been like this for some time now. They had been moved around place to place day after day for the last few weeks now. Whenever either of them asked no one would tell them why. They were always blanked or told to shut up. Though, apparently, Saeran had heard hushed whispers of a place called “paradise”. That was all he was able to hear from the people that moved the cages. He and Saeyoung suspect that's where they're being taken. 

"Saeran?" Saeyoung's hushed voice spoke as he reached his hand out between the bars of his cage, trying to get to Saeran. It was useless though. They were too far apart. The most they could do was brush the tips of their fingers together.  
The long rabbit ears atop Saeran's head twitched before he cracked one eye open, looking at his brother. He sat up, his ears now pressed against the roof of the cage, and reached out for his brother too.  
"What is it?" He replied just as quietly as their fingers brushed against the other's. The touch sent warmth through both of their fingers, though they didn't have much time to enjoy it. “You know we have to be quiet. If they hear us they'll separate us even more.”  
Saeyoung offered his brother a soft smile before gently shaking his head. “They won't hear if we whisper,” he replied, “Plus we'll both hear them before we see them.” Saeyoung pointed up to the cat ears that sat on top of his own head and winked at Saeran. “We're both special, remember?”

“More like we're both freaks,” Saeran muttered, his ears flattening against his head.He pulled his arm back into his cage and hugged it close to his chest. He had seen the looks people gave him and Saeyoung. There wasn't a way he _couldn't_ see them. All they were was some weird abomination. Something that wasn't meant to exist.  
“Hey… No, don't say that,” Saeyoung whispered as he brought his arm back into his cage. “We're not freaks. Everyone else is just jealous of how cool we look!”  
“... We're freaks, Saeyoung…” Saeran muttered before turning around in his small cage to face away from his brother. It both amazed and pissed off at him with how positive Saeyoung could be about everything that had happened to them. 

Saeyoung opened his mouth to try and reassure his brother further but the vehicle they were in came to a sudden stop. A flood of bright light then blinded him. Both Saeran and Saeyoung hissed at the light as they hid their eyes behind their hands. The light hurt after spending hours in the dark.  
“Time to get these two moved out. The Savior wants them put in the back room as usual.”  
That was a voice that Saeyoung nor Saeran recognised. They didn't recognise the man it belonged to or the three other guys who accompanied him. One caught both the twins eyes. A hybrid like them. It piqued Saeyoung's interest. 

He seemed to be some sort of cat hybrid judging by the ears. Though they were slightly rounded off. Not like Saeyoung's pointed ears. His hair was weird too. If you had asked Saeran he would say someone just stuck a mop on the poor guy's head. The guy wore a black jacket and a purple shirt underneath. Whoever he was he was definitely weird when compared to the three other guys who had pretty plain looking clothes on.

The man that had previously spoke then got up into the back of the lorry followed by one of the other three. They both went to Saeyoung's cage and began to unstrap it, picking it up after and carrying it out to the other two. 

“W-wait! Where are you taking me to! What about Saeran??” Saeyoung asked as panic began to fill him. He got no answer. After that he quickly moved around in his cage so that he could see his brother. Relief soon settled in his chest when he saw that Saeran was being carried out too. Good. These people would pay once he got out if they separated them.

He then felt a sharp stabbing pain in his shoulder before his eye lids began to feel heavy. “What…?” When he looked over to see what the pain had come from he first saw an empty needle and then the guy holding it. He had just been given sedatives. Sedatives he couldn't fight. The last thing Saeyoung saw before his eyes forced themselves shut was Saeran being sedated too.


	2. The Introduction

A few hours would pass by quickly before either of the twins would awaken. After being sedated they had been left in the back room as instructed; a simple room with not much to see inside. During their time unconscious, both twins had moved closer to each other. The chains that bound them and the cages had been removed, leaving Saeran and Saeyoung to cuddle as much as they wanted. Which they quickly did. 

Saeran was the first of the two to wake up, blinking awake as his body stretched out. It took his mind a moment to catch up, the sedatives were still slowing his brain down a little bit. When he finally noticed the warmth next to him and the fact that he could actually stretch out he sat up. The surface he was laid on wasn't hard either. Instead, it was a soft pile of blankets that he and Saeyoung both rested on.

First, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he then took a look around the room. It was pretty bare and plain looking. There wasn't much in the room besides a pile of blankets that he and Saeyoung were resting on. The next thing that the younger twin noticed was his brother. Saeyoung was fast asleep still while huddling against his side. The way he was curled up was almost like a real cat.

Saeran would have gotten up to explore better but he could barely walk on his own. Saeran needed his brother support for that, always had. He had always been the weaker twin who had no choice but to rely on his brother if he wanted to stay alive. It was almost destined to be that way.

After having his fill of looking around, Saeran couldn't resist and gently brushed his fingers through his brother's hair, scratching lightly behind his ears too. They lightly twitched, causing Saeran to smile. He could have sworn he heard Saeyoung purring from the attention, his fluffy, red tail slowly swishing side to side. That alone was stupidly cute. Saeran hated it.

It wasn't Saeyoung that he hated, he could never hate Saeyoung, but the way they were... _What_ they were... Just because they were a little less human than everyone else, they were shoved in cages and traded around like some novelty gifts. Saeran would happily trade his ears and tail for happy, loving parents. That was a dream that would never come true, though... There was no way to change the way they were born.

The hand in Saeyoung's hair caused him to wake with a quiet groan. When the older twin looked up, the sleep slowly unfogging his brain, his eyes met with his brother's and he softly smiled.  
"Are you okay, Saeran-ah?" He asked, his voice still containing a bit of sleepiness. Saeran rolled his eyes at him. Of course the first thing he worried about after waking up was him. It always had been.  
"I'm fine, Hyung. Please stop worrying about me so much." Saeyoung needed to worry about himself too.  
"Good. I'm glad you're okay." Saeyoung moved to sit up next to his brother and kissed his cheek. "Even if you're okay, I'll always worry about you. _Always_." Saeyoung then cupped Saeran's cheeks and made him look his way, both their eyes meeting again. "You're my twin. My other half. The missing piece to my soul. My-" 

The sound of a door being unlocked and opened cut Saeyoung short. Both twins then turn to face the only door in the room. Without thinking, Saeyoung automatically moved to shield his brother with his body. His tail wrapped around Saeran's arm, both holding him close and letting him know he was safe. Saeyoung had to hold back the urge to growl and bare his sharp teeth at the blonde woman who just entered. Whoever she was, Saeyoung's gut was saying she was trouble.  
"Don't touch him!" The older twin hissed as he felt Saeran cling to his arm. He was scared. Saeyoung didn't need to look to know that. Saeran didn't have to worry about it though. After everything that had happened to them, Saeyoung wasn't about to risk him getting hurt.

"Please," the woman spoke softly, "There's no need to be afraid of me." Saeyoung eyed her suspiciously. Everyone before her had said the same thing and yet here they were, both twins having scars from people's treatment. 

Saeran began to shake as the woman neared the wall of bars that split the room in two. Why was she doing this? What was she planning to do with them both? Saeran was willing to deal with any harsh treatment as long as he was able to stay with his twin.  
"It's okay, Saeran," The older whispered over his shoulder, "I won't let anyone else hurt you." 

With a nod from Saeran, Saeyoung turned back to the woman. What he then noticed that he hadn't before was two other people that were with her. One wore a robe that covered them head to toe, not ever their face could be seen much. The robe was dark in color and had some fancy gold patter around the neck area. The other person was a hybrid just like them. On second inspect, Saeyoung was sure that was the same guy that had caught his eye earlier. He would be stupid to believe that was just a coincidence.

The blonde woman spoke again, drawing everyone's attention back to her.  
"I hope that you both realise I have no intentions of harming either of you." She waved a hand towards the bars that separated them and the person in the robe quickly pulled out a set of keys. With those keys they unlocked the bar door and held it open, allowing the woman to enter. She resumed talking after going in and the door was locked behind her. "I must sincerely apologise for the way you were brought here. I tried to insist that the cages and chains weren't necessary but the sellers were stubborn."

As she got closer to the twins, Saeyoung got more on edge. He didn't trust this woman one bit. She had said "sellers" so that could only mean she brought the both of them. Only someone evil would buy people, regardless of if they were hybrids or not. 

"Yes. Technically I did," She answered with a small nod. "I can, however, assure both you and your brother that the intentions behind my actions are pure." She paused, folding her hands in front of herself as she continued. "I wanted to bring you both here so that you could be saved. Here you can find salvation and eternal paradise."

She motioned for the hybrid behind her to step forward as she asked, "Wouldn't you agree with me, Mary? Life here is paradise." He does as instructed and takes a few steps towards them, staying behind the bars. "Yes, Savior," The guy - Mary apparently - replied. "This is a true paradise for our kind. The Savior is doing us all a favour."

Saeyoung hasn't realised that they guy he saw was actually a woman. That's what the name told him at least. That haircut could a woman's or a man's. It was so damn long. Saeran wasn't as concerned about it as his brother was. His attention had been on the blonde woman the whole time. 

After Mary had spoken Saeyoung looked back at Saeran. What did he think of this? It sounded fake to him but Saeran may think otherwise.  
"It might be worth it, Hyung..." Saeran whispered and briefly looked back at the woman. "We should try." Saeyoung wasn't as convinced but if his brother wanted to try then he would too. He would simply keep his twin safe during all of this.  
"Are you sure, Saeran?" Saeyoung was worried about this. It did sound good but it sounded _too_ good.  
"Yes. We should give it a try. They've already taken the chains off us and let us be together." Saeran had a point about that.

Although, was this really paradise like they had been told? Was this a chance for them to finally get the freedom they had always wanted? Would they truly be happy here, together like always? Saeran and Saeyoung were both inclined to believe the mystery woman. Any chance to finally be together, no matter how small, was better than none.


End file.
